


Garden Bonfires

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bonfires, Break Up, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Toxic Relationship, after a break up, burning someones stuff, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: I had that post going round about toxic relationships not necessarily being abuser vs abused  but just ones where both people are unhealthy for the other to be aroundSomehow got to a bit of a bonfire happening as Deceit tries to help Patton get over a toxic relationship,
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Funbruary [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 18





	Garden Bonfires

Patton was calling their evening plans a farewell and release. Dee just snickered and corrected her to vengeance. They both knew Patton’s ex would eventually remember that she had some of his clothes and notebooks. No matter how much they’d reminded him to collect them in the last week he’d turn up in a couple of months demanding they were returned. Patt had given her deadline now though.

If the items weren’t collected by tonight they’d be burnt. Dee had made sure today to let the ex know they’d be gone with 2 emails, a letter and accosting him out of work.

He’d always seen that the ex wasn’t good for Patton. The relationship was unhealthy for both of them. The ex was easily tricked and led by her overly strong moral compass and emotional outbursts, often seeming guilty if there was ever an expression on her face other than a smile. Then he’d turn around an force an opinion on Patton over anything she wore or wanted to try learning, stifling her confidence. Dee had seen that get worse after Patton came out as gender fluid, with almost conservative dresses and skirts being the most feminine things she’d wear regularly.

In all truth Dee was happy neither of them was with the other now, but as Patt’s friend he felt some anger on her behalf. It was that anger and playing into Patton’s own that made him suggest having a bonfire of her ex-boyfriends things.

Of course Patton had insisted on giving him a chance to get the things back. They’d told him what was left and the time they’d get rid of it and made sure Dee would reiterate that date. They left a week between realising the things had been left and planning the bonfire to take place tonight.

/\/\/\

By the time evening fell Patton was chopping wood and chatting happily about roasting marshmallows and emotions. “It’s about emotional endings and releases you know. Logan was telling me all about them a few weeks ago.” He was happily chatting away, deliberately not facing Dee it seemed.

“You should probably cut the crap Patton. None of that is really why we’re doing this.” If his sceptical look was going to be avoided Dee would insist his words weren’t.

Patton paused, glancing back, “What do you mean? of course I’m doing this for release.”

“No. People tear up photos and block social media pages to do that. Release isn’t why you listened when I suggested burning this stuff.” He cut off the ramble Patton was about to start before it could begin. “It’s okay to be angry, Patton.”

Patton finally fully turned to face him, tilting his head to one side. “So I can’t release my anger with a burning flame?”

“You can, but only if you admit it.” Dee immediately agreed. He’d been trying to get Patton to be honest with how he was feeling all week and this was the first time he felt close to managing it.

“Half an hour and you’ll be calling me the sun my rage will burn so brightly.” Patton insisted, finally letting the hurt and anger show as he returned to wood cutting more ferociously than before and with a lot less aim as making the logs similar sizes.

Dee sighed, wondering finally if that was the right thing to do, but he’d seen Patton hold in emotions before and that would be even worse.


End file.
